Desire Within
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: Lily is everything one girl should be. Smart, beautiful and refined. There is something she misses, despite she is perfect: love and caresses. What will happen when she stumbles upon a certain pair inside one abandoned classroom? PWP, two-shot.


_**Desire Within**_

* * *

As she walked down the hallways, briefly looking at men who gazed at her in wonder, she wondered what people would say if they knew who she really was? Sure, she was one beautiful girl, maybe more than beautiful; her emerald-green eyes and fiery red hair were enough to make even the coldest male hearts jump, but the beauty wasn't something that made her special. She was special because she was smarter than majority of people, even those who were older than her. Special because she was refined and decent; that was something that was a true rarity. Refined, smart and beautiful like an angel. She was all in one.

She frowned as she thought about all the qualities she possessed. It was in vain after all. What those qualities brought to her? Nothing. She was always chased by the boys who wanted her body and by the girls who wanted to be with her because she was popular. It was sad that even those like Marlene, a girl with a beautiful face but not so beautiful body, had something Lily hadn't. Love.

If someone had some luck when it came to love it wasn't Lily, surely. She had a boyfriend, James, but he really wasn't anything special. He was just an arrogant boy who talked about Quidditch all the time and led her around just like she was one of his shiny trophies. The mere thought of it made her heart clench with anger. She deserved something better than that; she deserved to be loved, to be caressed. She craved for someone's touch. Sure, James would want to sleep with her, but what he would think about the girl who would give her body so easily? No, she wasn't allowed to do that, despite it was so much tempting.

That was the reason why she felt envy towards the other girls, despite they weren't as beautiful as she was, nor did they have such enchanting curves or big, round breasts. She envied those girls who could easily give their bodies away and yet pretend to be decent. Really, why she needed to find a boy from the Pureblood family? They weren't infested with prejudices like Slytherin families were but still, if she wanted to marry James – and she really wanted to have a husband and her own family one day, not to mention that she cared about him, a bit – she needed to be innocent, decent. Pureblood families appreciated the purity; both James and Sirius said that.

As she walked like that, swept in her own thoughts, her mind becoming more and more frustrated as well as her body, she didn't notice that her feet led her down into the dungeons. She wouldn't have noticed that anytime soon if the sounds coming from one of the old, unused classroom didn't snap her out of her thoughts. Soft moans and girlish giggles; she recognized those sounds immediately. After all, she could have heard those sounds coming behind the curtains of Marlene's bed almost every night.

She stopped walking, her mouth slightly open. She was unsure what she should do. Should she turn back and pretend that she heard nothing or should she stay here and try to see something? The moans were enough to color her cheeks with the bright red and excite her like the toy excites a small child. She couldn't pretend that she heard nothing, so her curiosity won over her sanity. She moved closer and leaned her bright red head against the cold, wooden doors. The sounds were getting louder with every single moment and she was dying to see what was happening behind the sturdy oak doors.

Her pale, trembling hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing she could have done but she couldn't resist anymore. She hoped that persons which were inside are so swept up with their 'work' that they wouldn't notice the unwanted voyeur. Her grasp around the doorknob tightened and she pressed it, trying to be as silent as she could. The doors made a slightly unpleasant noise, but it wasn't something that could be easily noticed. She began opening them slowly, until the opening was enough to give her a nice sight of the scene in front of her eyes. Her mouth opened in surprise when she recognized the two people, the two blond heads she saw.

They were Lucius and Narcissa, the famous Slytherin couple. She barely managed to sustain her laughter. Who would say that Narcissa Black, a proud girl, someone from such a respected family would do something like that? She would tell it to Sirius, surely he would like to know what his little cousin did when her family couldn't control her.

Narcissa was sitting right there, on one of the desks, half-naked, Lucius' head buried between her breasts. Narcissa had a really nice body, Lily needed to admit that.

She continued watching as Lucius' tongue circled around her left nipple while his free hand was gripping her right breast, his long, pale fingers pinching her rosy nipple. Narcissa's eyes were closed, soft moans escaped from her rose-bud lips every moment. Lily licked her lips, like a hungry wolf which beholds the little sheep, as Lucius hand slid between Narcissa's legs, removing her panties, something that she really didn't need at that moment. Lily frowned slightly; she didn't have a really good sight while she was positioned behind the doors.

Her eyes were completely focused on the sight in front of her eyes. Lucius' hand slid between her legs, pinching her already swollen clit. She let out a louder moan and Lily clenched her fists; she couldn't endure watching something like that, yet she was so enchanted by what she saw. In the meantime, while Lily tried to control herself, Lucius slid one of his fingers into Narcissa, making her writhe in pleasure. He began moving it slowly, teasing his partner, as she slowly bucked her hips forwards, trying to feel even more pleasure.

Soon, the other finger joined the first one, stretching her even more. Lily continued watching silently until the third finger ended up inside Narcissa and she let out a small scream. Lily bit her lip, feeling the tension build between her legs.

Lucius' lips joined with Narcissa's, their tongues dancing slowly as he was biting her soft skin. She watched as the kiss became deeper and more passionate, their tongues entwined in a battle for dominance. When they broke the kiss Lily was slightly angry. She came here to enjoy watching the little show they made, not to watch them starring at each other.

A moment later, Lily's wishes came true and Narcissa's hand reached out and tugged at his pants, desperately trying to remove them. Lily was anxious to see this; she never saw a naked male before, except while she watched Muggle porn movies.

The pants slid easily down the Lucius' legs and Lily focused at the smile he had upon his face when Narcissa removed the last piece of clothing he had. Lily's eyes widened in surprise; it was bigger than she expected. She wondered how it could fit inside someone as small as Narcissa was.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance; every inch of Narcissa's face expressed anxious anticipation. He slowly pressed the tip of his shaft against her, and her hole stretched slightly, allowing him to enter. He went slowly at first, allowing her to adjust as she moaned in mixture of pleasure and pain.

He slowly built his pace, pounding into her faster and harder with each trust. Narcissa spread her legs even more, clenching her teeth.

Lily couldn't resist anymore; she was excited, too much excited. Her hand involuntarily went under her skirt, touching herself across the already soaked panties. Deciding it was not enough to make her feel the real pleasure, her slim fingers removed the panties aside and she began stroking her folds, feeling the wetness under her fingers. At the same time, Narcissa and Lucius decided to change their pose. She rolled onto the floor, adjusting her legs and hands until she her ass was raised high in the air. Lucius quickly positioned himself behind her, her fingers playing with her clit as he penetrated her once more.

A soft moan escaped from Lily's mouth as she pushed one of her fingers into her wet, yet not stretched pussy. Watching them as they roughly made love in front of her, her finger began moving faster, her other finger trying to rub the clit. Nothing of it was enough, so she decided to put another finger inside herself, wincing with pain until it entered.

Inside the classroom, Narcissa was moaning like mad, her eyes rolling as Lucius continued to trust into her roughly, her left hand pinching her clit, while the other one groped her breasts. As they sped Lily did the same. As the two of them reached their climax, Lily continued to finger herself madly, her pussy dripping with wetness. A moment later she came, unaware that one pair of eyes spotted her because she closed her eyes, reaching her own climax. Her body shuddered slightly as she leaned against the door frame.

A small snicker made her open her eyes. She was almost petrified when she noticed Lucius' gray, vulture-like eyes observing her.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, Cissy. An unexpected visitor," he spoke, his voice cold like always, but it didn't sound bored; it held a bit of excitement.

Narcissa tilted her head to the side to face Lily; she blushed slightly as she noticed where Lily held her hand.

"Sorry…I-I didn't wan-t-t to distur-b," Lily stammered, quickly puling her hand out of her panties. She was really mad, why she allowed herself to get caught?

Narcissa's lips curled into a smile; it was a really sweet smile, yet it was slightly devilish. She raised from the floor, walking slowly towards Lily, forgetting the fact that she was stark naked.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked in a honey-glazed voice, taking Lily's hand.

"Me?" Lily asked, her green orbs widened in wonder.

Narcissa giggled, closing the door with her free hand. Lucius stood there and watched; it was his turn to enjoy in the show as Narcissa knelt beside Lily, pulling down her panties and lifting up her short skirt.

"What, wha-a-t are you doing?" Lily managed to say, trying to stop Narcissa but she stayed wordless as she felt something wet and warm licking her crotch. She moaned in pleasure; excited as she watched Narcissa's beautiful blond head buried between her legs. It felt good, so good that she couldn't believe it. Narcissa's tongue continued to play with her wet folds as Lucius spoke ,"Don't you think that spying deserves punishment?"

* * *

**A/N:** Written for **The Hardest Challenge Ever** held by **Gamma Orionis**. It will be a two-shot. I hope you like it :)


End file.
